Play The Victim
by Monster-Of-Chaos13
Summary: Blade Sisk is a 19 year old scene who has a knack for getting into trouble and braking laws. Suffering from being alone, and the death of her best friend Marcy, she wonders who is there to save me now? Could it be the man that saved her life; the man that lurks in her dreams. The man shes being held captive by? Cursing is in this story and there's a lot of it too.


"And then I shouted at him to fuck off, and leave me the hell alone." Marcy finished her story, and beer. She was the only person here I knew and that was a bit unsettling. Macry had just broke up with her cheating-pig-of a boyfriend, and has dragged me to a night of drinking to celebrate.

After an hour of drinking and dancing, the whole "best-night-of-my-life" feeling was gone. There was a man in the corner of the bar sitting and staring, but I thought nothing of it. Maybe he was just some stalker Marcy has; it wouldn't be her first.

"Hey Snow!" A drunken Marcy stumbled up to me, slurring her words.

"I think it's time we go; you've had enough." I told her standing up from the bar stool I was sitting at.

"No, no, no, that's fine." She said to me, attempting to push me back down. "I'm going with this really cute guy I met. He's really shy and shit, so yea…" She shrugged.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes! Now I'm going to leave now mom, and if you don't hear from me before 2 in the afternoon call-"She hiccups then continues. "-the cops, kay?"

Marcy has been gone a total of three minutes and I'm already out the door going home. What's the point of staying without my best friend, and staying with people I don't even know the names of?

I turn to go right, the way home, when I freeze at the sound of a high pitched shrilling noise. A scream.

It was dangerously close; seemly coming from the alley way to my left.

I was not ready for what I saw. Nobody ever would be.

"Marcy!" I scream out; afraid. I tipsy, not having dunked as much as my friend, but still enough not see what was really happening.

"Marcy!" I scream again. I couldn't move do to that fact of what I was seeing. The man from the corner in the bar was on top of Marcy, strangling her. When I screamed her name his head shot up. I didn't know what was happening when he pulled out the knife.

I let out strangled cry when the stranger, the murder, plunge the knife into my only best friend's chest. Not once. Not twice. But three times before I knew what was happening and l lunged at him.

I pushed him off her, hitting and slapping the man… But boy was he strong. He pushed me off, and cornered me against the wall. He was pressing his body onto mine. I was uncomfortable, and his breath stunk badly.

"Tut, tut little girl. Don't you know to let the grownups have fun?" He had a gruff voice.

"You bastard, let me go! You've killed my best friend!"

He only laughed. There was a moment of short salience till the man said to me, "Oh but now do I get to kill you." He smiled as I tried to fight back. I was slapping him, and kicking him, but it got me nowhere.

I froze once again and let out a chocked cough. He had stabbed me.

"Hey!" I heard a man yell; he sound young. He had a voice that I knew in that moment I wouldn't ever forget. It gave me chills even after being stabbed.

My attacker, and Marcy's murder, ran off into the night as I cried and tried to keep my eyes open. I refused to close them, but I did. My rescuer was yelling at me to keep my eyes open, but I just couldn't. But before I completely blacked out, I whispered,

"I'm sorry…."

_time-lapse _

My back was wet, my legs, and head too; like I was lying in a puddle on the emotionless stiff ground.

_Where am I? _

My abdomen throbbed painfully, my limbs ached. I let out a sigh and a moment later a strangled cough.

_Jesus that hurt._

Breathing shallowly, I opened my eyes. The blurry image of a mold upon a wall came to meet me in my waking. Turning my head, I was then met with a metal door, cracked open.

Voices could be heard in the distance, and the sound of construction was faintly there.

**_thump thump thump_**

_Oh no. That sounds close._

Light cascaded into the room; my shut, trying to shield the sudden brightness. A shadow appeared inches from my head. I opened my eyes to see a pale man, with those remembering fanfiction green eyes. Black hair hung from his head settling not far from his shoulders. The amour he was wearing reminded me of something I would read out of a children's story book.

"I see you are awake now. How do you feel?"

"My body hurts." I croaked out. "Where am I?"

The man smirks, "I have helped you, and in return I reacquire something of yours."

"Who are you?" I whisper, looking at the man in front of me.

"I am Loki, of Asgard."


End file.
